Yourang
by Fire-Playing Player
Summary: "Oops. I'm sorry." She stared down at the young man. Hopefully she hadn't broken anything. He lay sprawled beneath her. Her feet were on either side of his face. She crawled off of him. "Dude, you okay?"
1. Chapter 1

It was a mildly warm evening, just past twilight. The flickering lights casts shadows on the pavement; cigarette smoke hung in the air. Drunken patrons stumbled down the narrow alley towards main street, toting bottles of beer. Karura stretched and yawned. A few minutes earlier she had just helped herself to a bowl of noodles—three of them. She gave a smile in the direction of Republic City. She turned her head silently in every direction. She whistled to awaken her companions; leaped in mid-air, making contact with solid wall and walking on its surface in fashion similar to that of a lizard. Jumping down—she fell onto someone.

"Oops. I'm sorry." She stared down at the young man. Hopefully she hadn't broken anything. He lay sprawled beneath her. Her feet were on either side of his face. She crawled off of him.

"Dude, you okay?"

Bolin let out grumbled curses as he looked up at the young girl, but was only able to see her heels. She crouched on her knees, giving him a view of her chest.

"I'm sorry!" Bolin scrambled upright from his downward facing position. Double-taking; he gawked at the girl's appearance. Overall, she possessed the typical features of water benders, dark skin, blue eyes and dark brown hair which was long, and slightly wavy, probably untamed.

Her attire was not at all in sync with that of the Water Tribe people. She wore a revealing vest that was cut off below the chest with a small armored chest-plate underneath, blue arm-warmers and dark skintight tights that also functioned as her heels. Behind her, what really frightened him—was her large, quadrupedal furred friend. A shirshu.

Finally, he paid attention to her face. It beheld him the most. She held an eerie similarity to someone he knew. "Korra?"

"Karura!"

Another water bender appeared. This one a male. A very tall male. He wore a long, dark coat left open to reveal his toned, muscular chest and dark blue pants. He had spiked dark brown hair.

Beside him was another female like Karura. Her brown hair was more straighter and somewhat longer than Karura's. She was wearing a black, skintight bodysuit with red decorations on it consisting of lines and multiple circles on it. Her toes stuck out of her bodysuit, just as her heels. She also wore big dark brown mittens.

In comparison to Karura's toned physique, the other girl possessed a slender, yet curvy body and sizable bust.

"Karura, leave that guy. We need to go."

Karura ignored him. She yanked Bolin to his feet. "Sorry about that. I didn't see where I was going. I tend to have no real sense of direction. Does that happen to you, too?"

"Karura, we don't have time."

"Make time, Tatsuya! Hitomi, get back here!"

Karura turned her back on Bolin. "Korra? I mean, Karura?"

She whipped around on him, hands on her hips. "Did you say Korra? Do you know her?" she leaned in, grabbing onto his arm.

"Y-yeah...why...why do you look like her? Korra, I mean"

Karura tilted her head to the side. "You haven't figured that out yet? Just tell me where our sister is," she said bluntly.

"Our?"

"As in mine and Tatsuya's. We're going to surprise her. So, where is she?"

"So, that other girl isn't related to you?"

"Nope. She's just along for the ride. Her dad was the commander of the Second Division of the United Forces and she wanted to see him. Right, Hitomi!?"

Hitomi jumped up and down excitedly. "I can't wait to see him!"

___Wait a minute...commander...she's...Bumi's daughter!? What is this? Korra's twin, an older brother, and now Bumi has a daughter._

The Tatsuya grabbed the reigns of the shirshu.

"Yeah, we best get going. Let's wait in the morning."

"C'mon! I want to see my dad! It's been three months..." Hitomi whined.

"I promise you can see him in the morning. Nallum can sniff a rat a continent away. What's your name by the way?"

"Bolin..."

"Nice to meet you Bolin. I'm Karura. My older brother Tatsuya. And Hitomi. See ya!"

Karura, Tatsuya, and Hitomi climbed on board the shirshu. It tried to lash its tongue at Bolin, but Tatsuya steered it in the other direction. The large mammal ran away at an astounding speed. Bolin caught a glimpse of Hitomi waving at him happily. She threw something at him. He caught it between his hands. When he opened his palm, he saw that it was a cookie.

He smiled.

"Morning!"

Karura woke up to see Hitomi in her underwear. She pulled the covers over her head.

"Please put some clothes on, Hitomi."

"Why? Tatsuya is in the other room. It's not he's going to burst in and see anything unless he's a super pervert. C'mon, wake up. I've been waiting to see my father for so long. Please?"

Hitomi blinked her long eyelashes at Karura. Karura tried to pry her eyes away, failing.

"Fine...did you feed Nallum?"

"Yep! I'm gonna get dressed and then we can ready to go to see my dad. And you and Tatsuya can see your sister."

___Yeah._

It had been a long time since Karura and Tatsuya had left home. Tatsuya had wanted to see the world instead of living the quiet peaceful life of his people. Tatsuya, being the first born son, had spent time with his sisters, Karura and Korra, training day and night; honing their skills and settling for nothing less than perfection. His sisters had both mastered water bending at the ages of four. It was around that time that Karura wanted to see more of the world herself so one day she left with her older brother.

It was a bittersweet goodbye. Born two minutes after her, Karura doted on Korra and wanted to be as close to her as possible. Though, there were times when the siblings played pranks on each other and teased one another relentlessly. All in all, they still cared for one another.

It had come as no surprise when she learned that her twin sister was the Avatar.

Momentarily, Karura was clothed and pulling Nallum, her male shirshu, out of his home. Tatsuya and Hitomi met her outside.

"Are we ready?"

They nodded. And left.

"So, let me get this straight. You bumped into this girl who looked exactly like me, whom you thought was ___me _and she told you she was related to me?" said Korra, shaking her head in disapproval.

Bolin nodded from across her.

"So, is it true or not?" asked Mako.

"Is what true?"

"Do you have a twin sister and an older brother we don't know about?"

Korra hesitated.

"I'll quiz you Bolin. And if you get them all right, I'll you the truth. Tell me, was her hair long or short?"

"Long, about hip-length. Untamed."

"Was she wearing arm-warmers?"

"Yeah."

"Did she have a dark furred shirshu with her?"

"Yes! How did you..."

Korra laughed.

"The shirshu originally belonged to my older sister, Kanna. She's had that thing since we were kids. A teacher of hers gave it to her, but she practically shares it with our big brother. Yeah...my sister alright. It's difficult to deal with someone with your face in your face. I dread being a twin, at least when we were kids. I'm glad you told me you saw Karura and Tatsuya, Bolin. So, tell me about this other girl that was with them."

Bolin scratched his chin. "Her name was Hitomi and she was wearing this bodysuit that left nothing to the imagination. Your twin told me that her dad was Bumi."

Korra coughed.

"I didn't know Bumi had a daughter..."

"She looked like him, looks wise at least. But purely feminine. Pretty cute."

Mako turned to Korra.

"So, what are your brother and sister like? And your older sister Kanna? What happened to her?"

Korra paused. "Well..she...we don't get contact with her much. I was kind of disappointed she didn't come along."

She wasn't surprised, either. Kanna had always been difficult in the family. She really hadn't known much about her except from what her older brother told her. Sometime later Kanna left home and no one had heard from her since, except for the only letter she ever sent. And that had been two years ago.

"I'll tell you now, we're nothing like...especially Karura."

A loud explosion caught them off guard. This was followed by a shrieking laughter.

"**__****Father!"**

___Who is that?_

Korra winced at the loud bellow. Fate was not so kind.

"**__****Baby girl! Hitomi! Give your papa a hug!"**

"**__****I intend to! It's been far too long!"**

Much to her dismay, Bumi was in his shorts and robe when he greeted the teenage young girl Bolin had described to Korra. She definitely took after Bumi in looks and obviously personality as well. Bumi twirled his daughter around and around. Korra feared they'd fall off the rocks if they weren't careful.

As if on cue; not one—but two male dark-furred shirshu roared in company, their respective masters in tow.

"Great," Korra muttered rather tonelessly as she waited for her siblings to notice her. They did and she pretended to be upset. Karura waved, beckoning Korra to come over.

Hitomi inhaled her father's scent.

"I've missed you," she muttered.

"I've missed you most of all."

Father and daughter embraced for what seemed an hour. Kya and Tenzin eyed them curiously, sharing a shocked expression. Bumi let his daughter go and observed her from tip to tail.

Tenzin cleared his throat. "Bumi, would you mind introducing us."

"Sure, this here's my little girl, Hitomi. Hatched her myself and now she's almost full grown. She's a chip off the old block."

Kya deadpanned. "Why are we now learning that you have a daughter...?"

Bumi shrugged. "I never got to it. I have more than one kid. Hitomi, this is your aunt Kya and your uncle Tenzin."

Kya folded her arms. "More than one kid? What have you been doing?"

Bumi shrugged again. "My wife...well, former wife. That's how we got Hitomi."

Hitomi bowed. "A pleasure." She ran up to them and hugged them tightly, surprising them with her strength.

"I've heard so many stories about you two! I've waited so long to meet you and you're not at all like dad told me like you were. I'm so excited! Listen to me babble! I'm Hitomi, but he's already told you that, right?"

She giggled. She pulled back from them, kissing them both on the cheeks.

Kya and Tenzin relaxed.

Bumi clapped a hand on Tenzin's shoulder.

"Isn't she something?"

"Yes...the fact that you've kept her away from us all these years. You could have told us you were married and had a child...mother would have been thrilled. What about the mother?"

"She's dead," Bumi said bluntly. "I wish..."

Tenzin blinked. "Uh...I'm guessing you don't get along with the mother well?"

"Nope. I'm surprised she didn't come up here with my boys and rub it in my face."

"Boys?"

Bumi held up two fingers proudly. "Twins. Hakoda and Sokka. How old are they now?"

"Three children...that's...great. Kya, do ___you _have any children no one knows about?"

Kya gave Tenzin an evil look. "Please. You wish."

"Father, Karura and Tatsuya brought me all the way from home so I could see you. Mom was upset, but she understood I needed to see you. You haven't changed at all, still in your shorts and robe. I remember how mom hated that. Come to think of it, I wish you'd put some clothes on."

"I could say the same thing. What you're wearing leaves nothing to the imagination. Did your mother let you leave in that?"

"Dad, I'm almost eighteen. You and mom seriously need to cut the umbilical cord. I want to meet my family and the avatar! I'm so excited I could burst!" she gave another yell, her father joined her.

"I promise to give you 24/7 father time Hitomi!"

"I hope so! Mom says she's coming down soon to see."

Bumi slumped. "Fantastic..." he gritted.

"I feel like hell..." Karura gasped out.

"You ___look _like hell." Tatsuya, the older of the siblings, plopped himself down on Karura's other side.

Korra hugged her siblings. "I'm so glad you're all here. Wait until I tell mom and dad."

"You were traveling with Bumi's daughter."

Tatsuya nodded. "We were in the fire nation, and there she was. We actually bumped into her when she was buying a load of sweets. Then, she flipped over this one guy who tried to mug her and broke his nose. You should have seen it. We didn't know she was the commander's daughter until she told us."

"You'll like her, Korra," Karura promised.

"You must be starving... I'll cook you breakfast. See how thin you are, your mother isn't feeding you," Bumi grumbled.

"Dad, not again. When are you and mom going to bury the hatchet?"

"As long as I can bury it in her skull."

Hitomi hit him on the chest. "You know...she told me about how you two first met."

Bumi blushed. "She did?" he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Uh-huh. It was the first time she could talk about you without punching anything."

Bumi gripped the handle of the nonstick pan and slid a spatula around the edges of a perfectly rough pancake. The thing was just ripe fro the flipping, a pattern of little bubbles forming on its creamy surface.

"You ready?" he said.

His daughter smiled from her stool on the other side of the countertop. "We're going to count to three, right?"

"Yup."

Their voices joined together in the three, two...one. Then with a flick of the wrist, he sent the pancake flying and caught it dead in the center.

"You did it!" Hitomi said as the sizzle rose up.

Bumi smiled through a stinging sadness. His daughter always was spectacular with approval, capable of making him feel like he was a miracle worker over the simplest victories. If only he deserved the praise on the big stuff.

"Would you like some syrup?"

"Please."

Bumi placed the plate right in front of her. "Dad, why did you and mom separate?"

"We...had different personalities, dear. Don't get me wrong, your mother and I loved each other very much. Our personalities were not so different then...I mostly blame myself. Because of my job I didn't spend as much time with my family like a husband should have...we slowly drifted apart...the only thing that kept us going further were you and your brothers."

He paused.

"I wish we would have stayed together a while longer..."

"Me too, dad."

As Hitomi ate, she caught her father sulking again. She swallowed.

"Dad, don't feel bad...maybe when mom comes down with the twins you two can..."

"No! That woman and I are like water and oil. Gah, if we didn't have kids I wouldn't have to stomach looking at her."

"Hakoda and Sokka didn't like that I was the first to meet you after so long. I wanted to take them with me but mom said she was afraid your inner child would corrupt them."

A muscle in Bumi's jaw twitched.

"Wait until I...never mind. I want you to get to know your family, sweetheart. Make you feel as comfortable as possible...until your mother gets here..."

"Bolin...is that his name? He's kind of cute..." Karura purred, examining the boy from a distance. Korra rolled her eyes. When they were just kids, Karura had a habit of spotting cure boys, flirting with them, earning a lot of attention which should have made Korra jealous. They were twins, yet somehow boys their age at the time found Karura more attractive.

"Are there any other cute guys like him?"

"I don't know...look around. Your shirshu got big. I didn't even know big brother had one, too."

Korra patted Nallum's head. She already knew too well of its paralyzing toxic tongue. However, the tamed animal seemed to like her, sniffing her and nudging her face rather than try to lick her face.

The other shirshu behind Nallum whined. Karura laughed, gently scratching its chin.

Tatsuya scratched absently at his scalp, then belched.

"You haven't changed at all."

"I don't plan on to," he answered gruffly.

"What should we do together?"

Hitomi jumped on Tatsuya's back, a habit he'd gotten used to since they met. Hitomi wrapped her arms around his neck, squeezing tightly. It did not effect. He was as sturdy as a tree, practically built like one. Hitomi stared at Korra.

"**__****It's you! I finally get to meet you, Karura has told me so much about you from the letters you've been sending. Do you really have a boyfriend? Are you afraid of the dark? Do you still have that stuffed animal from when you were a kid?"**

Korra blushed.

"What exactly have you been telling her?"

Karura whistled, looking everywhere but at her twin. "Let's...um...go find that place to eat, shall we?"

___One week later_

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"**__****Are we there yet?"**

The mother sighed.

"**__****Yes...we're here."**

Her boys yelled and whooped as they jumped down, landing lightly on their feet surprisingly. Their mother followed suit, sweeping her long hair behind her. A breeze whipped it behind her and she had to hold her hair down. This was the downside to her hair.

Her dress billowed in the breeze, her sons circling around her, too hyped on sugar to know they were driving her crazy.

"Mom, do you think we'll see dad?"

"Will we see big sister?"

"Is dad retired?"

"Can I show him my cool techniques I learned?"

"Sokka, Hakoda, calm down. We'll get to see your father soon enough. We just have to find him. Chances are your sister has told him about me and he's purposely dodging me."

Akemi was a slender, light-skinned woman with hip-length untamed dark hair and golden amber eyes of her people. She wore a simple red dress as well as a beaded necklace. Her sons raced ahead of her, whooping and hollering, drawing attention from the crowds of people. Akemi shook her head angrily. She should have just stayed home, rather than let her sons convince her that seeing their father was "good for them".

She only agreed because keeping them away from Bumi wasn't how they agreed. They didn't have to like each other, just as long as they respected each other in the company of their children. And besides...she missed her daughter.

___Ready or not Bumi...here I come._

Twenty minutes later, Bumi was frowning at his daughter who stared at him sheepishly. They walked through the city, side by side. Hitomi had changed into a dress because her father didn't want any boys drooling all over her.

"Dad, I know you're upset. But she's still the mother of your children."

"..."

Bumi swore softly. "I'm only doing this because you asked me to. Not for her."

"Dad, look presentable. You'll smile, greet your sons with open arms and kiss mom on the cheek."

Bumi made a gagging sound. "Where exactly am I meeting her?"

Hitomi pointed to a table outside a café. They sat down, smiling at passerby and then waited patiently. Hitomi reached over and grasped her father's hands in hers.

"Please get along. For my sake."

"I don't like this. Not one bit..."

"**__****Dad!"**

Hitomi burst into laughter as her father was ambushed by two boys, spinning images of their own father when he was their age. Standing behind Hitomi was her mother, her lips in a thin line of irritation.

"Bumi."

"Akemi."

"Mom. Dad. Manners."

___This is a mistake. I'm going to pay for this later._

Hakoda and Sokka embraced their sister.

Bumi rose to his full height. He and Akemi were the same height somewhat, so at least she was eye level with him. She twirled a lock of her hair, something she did when she was nervous. He chuckled. She was still as beautiful as the day they'd met when they were teenagers. Back then he'd been awestruck by her. She struck him dead in his boots and she still had that affect on his brain.

"What's so funny?" she fired back.

"Nothing, it's just that you twirl your hair when you're nervous."

Akemi blushed, putting her hair down which was about as calm as boiling water.

"You've retired your duties, I see."

"Ha, duties."

"Would you be serious for once in your life? God, you're such a man child!"

"I thought that was part of my charm. It's one of the reasons you married me by saying two words."

"Shut. Up."

"Nope, that's not it."

"Sometimes I wondered why I married you in the first place!"

"Well besides all the obvious reasons, honey, you couldn't get me into bed unless you did. Seemed real important to you at the time."

"Now I'm regretting it."

Her parents continued to argue, their children watching idly.

___Yep...this is going to bite me in the butt._


	2. Chapter 2

God, she was still beautiful. She'd always been beautiful, the prettiest girl at the ball.

"How did I manage to screw up?" he asked. Akemi blinked at him, fingering her necklace. She reached for her throat as though she were choking, but she really wasn't. Bumi leaned his face in his palm, marveling his former wife. Her long, untamed black hair framed her face to perfection, her amber eyes just the right shade of amber that made him want to swim in their depths. Her skin fair and flawless. She'd always seemed to look gorgeous without even trying.

Bumi and Akemi met in Ba Sing Se when they were both still relatively young. There he had attended a dance suggested by a friend. He didn't wear a tux, just his uniform. In the crowd he notice a young woman, her hair in a bun atop her head looking absolutely lovely.

After she had danced with as many as twenty men, he finally walked up to her and asked for a dance. Surprisingly she said yes. They spent a half hour dancing, talking, and laughing. Later, he knew he had to see her some more when the dance ended. His fascination with her became a crush, then formed into something more. He'd never been so serious about a person in his life.

Eventually, like something out of _Romeo and Juliet, _Bumi confessed his love to the young woman he came to know as Akemi.

They'd married at sea, had three children, it was too bad the marriage wouldn't last long.

"I messed up. I didn't interact with my father growing up and because of that...I wished that the same thing wouldn't happen to me. It was one of my vows that I wouldn't be the same as my father. I failed. My work meant more to me than my family."

"Bumi.."

"Look, I'm sorry...Akemi. Sorry I didn't turn out to be a good husband and father like you wanted. I just hope I made you happy enough...all the things we said to each other."

Akemi looked down. "After all these years..."

"I'm sorry. I wish I had stayed, even now retired there are so many mistakes. I can't change it."

"If it weren't for our kids we wouldn't have stayed together as long as we did. You did a lot of things...but in the end you gave me beautiful children and I couldn't have asked for more."

"You're a wonderful mother...and if I do say so myself, you're still the prettiest girl at the ball."

Akemi gaped, blushing. Bumi grasped her hands in his, holding tight.

"It was a bitter separation. I wished I had tried harder...for the sake of our children. I couldn't even do that right. I blame myself...but it's no one's fault for real, isn't it?"

Akemi shook her head. "I loved you...with everything I had. You were my first...and now look at us. What happened to us Bumi?" her voice shook.

"We grew apart. I can deal with a lot of things...but us...I...sometimes I think I shouldn't have had children, but I think about you and how our kids symbolize our union and I wouldn't change that for the world. Sounds corny..."

"Oh, you were never corny Bumi. Just a man-child..."

They both laughed.

"You're looking well, Akemi."

"You, too. Just as handsome as the day we were wed."

"Are you two gonna kiss now?"

Sokka, one of the twins, popped up beside his father. Akemi sighed. He looked so much like his father when he was a kid, even the eyes. Hitomi had inherited her mother's eyes, but she had her father's skin tone and hair color, yet being identical to her mother.

Bumi grabbed his son, hugging him.

"You got big, Sokka. You gonna show me your fire-bending?"

"Can I?" His eyes grew big at the opportunity to show off his powers to his father.

"Sure, if that's okay with your mother. I've missed out on so much on my kids, it's time I start acting as a dad now. It's my duty." He burst out laughing.

"I said duty."

"You sure did."

_There goes the moment. _

"That's not funny, Bumi."

Hakoda, the other twin, jumped in his father's back.

"Oh, no! I'm being attacked by the terrible two, well, I know how to get rid of troublemakers like you!"

They all laughed. Sokka belched, followed by his brother, then Bumi let out a loud one that made Akemi wrinkle her nose.

"Are you serious? You guys are disgusting. Bumi, please excuse yourself."

"Ugh...nope. Better out than end I always say, right boys?"

"Right!"

"_**Waaaaaaahoooooooooo!" **_

_Great. He's such a caveman. I wonder why I married him in the first place. And my sons are taking after them, I should have left them with their grandparents. _

"Dad, what attracted you to mom?" asked Sokka.

"Well, son your mother is very attractive, even more so. I mean, some women start looking horrible after they hit the age your mother is at...which I won't reveal. Remember boys, find a woman who's like your mother. A curvy, busty, sexy..."

"That's enough!" Akemi blushed. He still thought of her that way after the years.

"Don't tell them anything else."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry, too much babe?"

"Don't call me babe, Bumi. And yes."

"Why can't I call you babe?"

"You know why..."

"Don't you worry, Akemi. Soon I'm going to give you 24/7 Bumi time!"

"Oh...really? Great."

She dreaded twenty-four hours a week with him for all the obvious reasons.

She felt Bumi brush his lips across her cheek. She touched the place there, looking at him in the eyes.

"Hm. Trying to swoon me?"

"Is it working?"

"No, let's get going."

"He's so beautiful," Karura cooed, rubbing her cheek against the baby's softer one. He cooed, reaching out tiny fists to her.

"Makes me want one of my own..."

"That can wait," said Pema quickly. She had been shocked that Korra had siblings, a twin sister on top of that. Rohan giggled at her, a tendril of her hair tickled his nose. She moved her hair away with a swipe of her head, smiling more. Tatsuya was across from Pema, eating a plate full of food, shoving it down by the load.

"So, what about your older sister?"

Tatsuya and Karura shared a look. They rarely discussed Kanna, and they regretted mentioning her earlier to her.

"We don't talk about her...I mean...she..."

"We're kind of strained from her. She mad it pretty obvious she didn't want to be in the tribe, settling for a new life away from it all," said Tatsuya around a mouthful of food. He swallowed.

Karura shifted herself and noticed Bumi emerge. She smirked at the boy she had tackled a few days back. She noted that he was cute, but then she heard her twin sister's warning in her head to not hurt him. Karura was known for breaking hearts. She bit on her lower lip.

_He's cute... it's a shame he doesn't look more like his older brother. I guess he'll have to do. _

"Hi, Bolin."

"Hey, Karura."

"What's wrong? You look as though you've seen a ghost."

"No, just Eska."

Karura wasn't fond of her cousin Eska. She thought the girl was entirely creepy, a spoiled brat who needed a social life.

"Eska...let me guess..." She passed baby Rohan to Pema, standing up to face Bolin. She wrapped an arm around Bolin's, steering him out of the room.

"She's creepy, my cousin. I'm guessing she has you wrapped around her finger. She must think you two are an item. I can see why she picked you..."

He shuddered.

"Are you going to live in icy bliss with her?"

"No! I don't!"

"Well, if you were with me... let me demonstrate..."

Karura leaned in, kissed Bolin on the lips. She slipped her tongue inside, moving it around in languid circles inside his mouth.


End file.
